game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Half 2
Dark Half 2 is the second installment in the Dark Half series. It is the sequel to Dark Half. It is developed by DECA UK and published by NINE100 Studios. It uses the Wartech 4. It is released on Playstation 4, Xbox One and PC. The setting of the game is based of the Pan Am Flight 103 conspiracy and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_of_darkness Joseph Conrad's ''Heart of Darkness]. The game is set in a unknown african country in central Africa. Story The story of Dark Half 2 takes place after the events of the first Dark Half, evidenced in the game itself. The story follows Tobin Wade being part of a classified CIA operation dubbed as "Corea". The CIA runs the drug monarchie in the heart of Africa and Tobin experiences this kind of power. The feeling of dominance towards the other race, exploring the difference between savagery and civiliazation and discovering that everything is corrupted is everything Tobin finds in his way. He soon finds himself between two fronts, not knowing what is wrong or what is right. It all gets even worse when he suffers from hallucinations and is doing drugs. Who is really the bad guy and how far are you willing to go to find the answer? Gameplay Dark Half 2 continues with Dark Half's mechanics. Gun jamming, skill trees, included bullet and more return in Dark Half 2 after positive feedabcks on those features. However, in Dark Half 2, the player can buy weapons from african people for small amount money, besides collecting weapons from missions. However, these guns are in bad shape, don't have much basic ammunition and have bad or none attachements. The player can buy the guns at most people who aren't on guard or fighting and most of the time cost not more than 100 dollars. The player can now get money from tasks and looting people, with an average of 50 dollars for a task and 10 dollars from looting. Next to buying weapons from people, the player can upgrade weapons, buy merceranies and buy medical supplies and narcotics. The AI is also improved. The interaction between AI with the player and other AI is upgraded to logical movement and other interactions. The AI have more things to say and will have a wider knowledge of words to use at a moment, which makes the enemies not shout the same phrases over and over again. Also, the AI includes civilians and employers, who work on land, shops or are just doing nothing. They still have many ways to react on actions and can even attack the player if they think they're in danger and able to attack. There is also an app for Dark Half 2 for iOS and Android. The map features the in-game map, fotographs made by the player and intelligence which couldn't be accessed in the main game. The players can assign locations on the map, analyze fotographs and intelligence for information, granting the app users a tactical advantage when used correctly. Skill trees are reworked and no longer utilize skill points to unlock a certain skill. Rather, the player needs to gain exeprience on the skill by completing a task. For exemple get 100 headshots to unlock Instinct skill or run 40 miles to get the Condition skill. Gamemodes ''Story missions - Missions following the storyline's progress. Domination - Conquer or destroy outpost to dominate special areas and gain access to special things. Dead or alive - Takedown HVI's and have the decision to interrogate or to kill the target. Arms deal - Intercept weapon transport to collect weapons and attachments. Deadeye - Kill a person or takeout a whole militia. HVC Raid - Intercept High Value Cargo en route. Weapons The weapons in DArk Half 2 are seperated into teh familiar tiers of Assault Rifles, Submachien Guns, Light Machine Guns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Launchers and Pistols. There is an additional class called the specials. The player can carry up to 4 weapons at one time, alongside 4 pieces of equipment. One of the weapons is reserved for a pistol, while the other 3 tiers can be taken by all other classesm including pistols. The player can upgrade their weapons by getting expeirence with the weapon. Upon earning experience, the weapon's level rses and unlocks modifications and add-ons. In each class there is a special weapon version. If for that weapon the maximum level is reached, it gets a massive stat boosts and an unique modification. Each nickname for the special version is based on an animal from Africa. Downloadable Content Dark Half 2 features a few DLC expansions. They can be accessed once you've completed the main story and build further on the storyline, as well as offering new modes. Blood Diamonds The first expansion. Resolves around Tobin handling the "Blood Diamonds" for Frost. It offers a new set of missions and side activities under the Blood Diamond endgame chapter in the central map. The Lion's Den The second expansion. Resolves around Tobin gathering foreign support. It offers a new set of missions, side activities and the first ever co-op mission in Dark Half under the Cry for Help endgame chapter. It also utilizes a new area on the map, the Lion's Den area. Corea Falls The third expansion. Resolves around Tobin dealing the last blow to Operation Corea. It offers a new set of missions and co-op missions under the Corea's End endgame chapter. It utilizes a new area on the map, the Base of Operations area. Free Expansions *Hunter Update - Adds a new singleplayer gamemode called Hunter, where the player needs to kill a specific animal in a possibly specific way. *Trials Update - Adds a new multiplayer gamemode called Trials, where 12 players standoff in the central map and try to survive the longest. Controversy Dark Half 2 received many critical responds, aimed at the many racist conversations between people. Especially Reginald Konrad, voice from Glenn Morshower, has many dialogues where he talks bad about black people. An exemple of that is the sentence where Konrad gets a warning letter from teh local warlord in the prologue and says: "If that nigger thinks he can rape me in the ass, he is wrong. You slaughter them all and if you got a problem with that, just look at their color and your finger will shoot for you..." and DeSanta replies: "Don't worry Chief, that is why my body count is so high." Also, furhter in the game, Tobin starts torturing people, which is interectable and detailed. Many people think that the Mature rating for the game isn't enough and that the game lines have to be rewritten and some points to not influence the people who play the game. DECA has responded to the criticism and understands it, but also explains that the game is based on real life, with people who really think like the characters in the game. They do not want to make people aware of racism, but want to portray reality. They basically knew that there would be controversy about the dialogue and had problems writing it, but they wanted to achieve the standard of the nationalistic western soldier. Category:DECA Category:Wartech Category:Dark Half Category:Games